Accusation
In all media, A accusation or allegation is the act of the heroes or heroines being accused by persons of crime (for such as murderer, kidnapper, thieves, abuser and anything), but he or she didn't do anything wrong. Someone keeping on saying anything or don't listening to heroes and heroines to exiling him/her from home/planet/universe/current reality and never come back, believing he/she becoming a antagonists as traitor. The protagonist was heartbroken and afraid their family/friends/people and others won't love him/her anymore and it time to move on. How to deal with a False Accusation: *He or she was framed by antagonists for all of wrongdoing or bad things. *It's just an accident. *Being possessed or brainwashed as an antagonist. *Discovering the hidden antagonists that they revealing their true color to someone and betray them. *People have making a many mistakes for choosing the wrong things and putting their world in danger. *Encouraging someone to never give up until they reach their goals. *Battle the antagonists to get rid of their world of his/her tyranny. Examples *''Disney/Pixar'' **Mayor Lionheart accused of turning predators into savage and imprisoning them, which he was framed by Dawn Bellwether. **Flik accused of he lying to Princess Atta and the other ants about the Circus Bugs being Warriors. **Woody accused of pushing Buzz out the window on purpose, which it is just an accident. **Jessie the Cowgirl accused of turning on the TV, which she was framed by Prospector (aka Stinky Pete). **Roger Rabbit accused of murdering Marvin Acme at the Acme Factory, which he was framed by Judge Doom. **Kovu accused of leading Simba into an ambush, which he was framed by Zira. **Remy accused of catching him and his rat colony stealing food, which he was accidentally framed by Emile. **John Darling, Michael Darling, and The Lost Boys accused of kidnapping Tiger Lily, which they were framed by Captain Hook. *''DreamWorks'' **Sinbad accused of stealing the book, which he was framed by Eris. *''Transformers'' **The Autobots accused of caused the battle of Chicago five years prior, which they're save the earth and humanity and it was the Decepticons and Dylan Gould who were responsible for causing it in the first place, no thanks to Sentinel Prime. **Bumblebee accused of destroying Charlie's house, which it is just an accident. *''Paramount/Nickelodeon'' **Jimmy Neutron accused of a reckless act with his jetpack, which it is just an accident. *''Columbia Pictures/Sony Pictures Animation'' **Boog accused of driving forest animals to the hunting grounds, which it's just an accident. *''Others'' **Bryan Mills accused of murdering his ex-wife Lenore Mills, which he was framed by Stuart St. John. **Littlefoot accused of wasting water in the river, which he was caused by the bullies Hyp, Nod, and Mutt. Quotes Gallery Images Open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-6331.jpg|Boog accused of driving all of forest animals to the hunting grounds, which it's just an accident. Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8161.jpg|Mayor Lionheart accused of turning predators into savage and imprisoned them, which he was framed by Dawn Bellwether. Bumblebee gets punished.jpg|Bumblebee accused of destroyed Charlie and her family's house, which it just an accident. Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-7320.jpg|Flik accused of he lying to Princess Atta and the other ants about the Circus Bugs being Warriors, which P.T. Flea was in the hurry to bring them back. Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-3291.jpg|Woody accused of pushing Buzz out the window on purpose, which it just an accident. Secret-life-pets-disneyscreencaps.com-7851.jpg|Max accused of trying to get rid of Duke again, which he's just trying to order his owner Katie. Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6259.jpg|Kovu accused of leading Simba into an ambush, which he was framed by Zira Robots-disneyscreencaps.com-1196.jpg|Rodney Copperbottom accused of breaking the kitchen, which he was framed by accident of his invention Wonderbot. Ratatouille-disneyscreencaps.com-9781.jpg|Remy accused of catching him and his rat colony stealing food, which he was framed by accident of Emile. Titanic-movie-screencaps com-12563.jpg|Jack Dawson accused of stealing the Heart of the Ocean, which he was framed by Cal Hockley Jessie Accused.jpg|Jessie accused by Woody for turning on the TV and sabotaging his escape; for which she didn't do, she was framed by Prospector (aka Stinky Pete). Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2360.jpg|Mr. Krabs accused of stealing Neptune's crown by sell it at the shell city, which he was framed by Plankton. Zyuranger episode 46.jpg|Zyurangers accused of causing havoc in town, which they were framed by fake Zyurangers. John Smith 120.PNG.png|John Smith accused of murdering Kocoum, which he was framed by accident of Thomas. Cave_Dwelling_Sponge_089.png|Spongebob Squarepants accused of the destruction it had caused to Bikini Bottom, which he was framed by Spongy Spongy. Snow_Queen_Hans.png|Elsa accused of takes over the kingdom and brings the winter, which it just an accident. puss-in-boots-disneyscreencaps.com-3641.jpg|Puss in Boots accused of stealing the money from the town's bank, which he was framed and betrayed by Humpty Dumpty. Video Toy story Woody pushes Buzz out the window|Woody accused of pushing Buzz out the window on purpose, which it just an accident. Spongebob Squarepants Gets Arrested|Spongebob Squarepants accused of the destruction it had caused to Bikini Bottom, which he was framed by Spongy Spongy. The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie 2004|Mr. Krabs accused of stealing Neptune's crown by sell it at the shell city, which he was framed by Plankton. Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events Category:Conflicts